The subject application is directed to a system and method for generating a user customizable default user interface for a document processing device. More particularly, the subject application is directed to a system and method for users to select a user interface that addresses that user's particular needs and frequently accessed functions.
Today's document processing machines, such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and the like, are extremely powerful and versatile. Users can select functions such as collating, numbers of copies, stapling, distribution lists, paper size, paper type, color rendering, black and white rendering, and specified transmission times, as well as a myriad of other functions or combinations thereof. While powerful, current machines are relatively easy to use and control by virtue of intuitive user interfaces, such as is typically found on a display associated with a document processing device. By way of example, some document processing devices employ touch screen interfaces, such as a touch sensitive liquid crystal display (“LCD”), on which icons or text buttons are placed according to available functions.
A generalized user interface will allow all functions to be addressed. However, individual needs differ among users, which users will typically use a subset of available functions substantially more often than others. While customizable user interfaces exist, it is typically difficult or time consuming for a user to create one. Given these barriers, many users will forgo the benefits of a customized user interface, choosing instead to wade inefficiently through a general user interface each time a document processing device is used.